


caged

by Rueis



Category: Re:CREATORS (Anime)
Genre: Breaking and Entering, Canon Compliant, Gen, Humor, Illegal Activities, Sneaking Around, Zoo, sort of fluff but its creepy fluff, sota has to deal and not be terrified, wreckless driving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 17:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11833362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rueis/pseuds/Rueis
Summary: Magane wants to claim that 'date' she promised Sota would take her on & makes do on the phone number exchange of theirs.





	caged

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write fic with Magane interacting with Sota since well, her interacting with anyone is interesting to me & fun to explore and there aren't a lot of fic as is. I wasn't going to tag it as a ship tag since it's not shippy. But simply the two interacting with one another. But I did so anyway for people to find it better as well. I hope their characters are alright? first time writing for this fandom. This doesn't take place in a particular episode or after one etc but it does have a lot of canon elements mentioned, I just don't know where to pin point /where/ so.

It’s dark in the room and nothing but the light of Sota’s phone awakes him from his slumber. Sota groans and moves his hand towards it, upon seeing the contact’s name Sota felt hesitant to answer it as the words on the screen read, “Magane Chikujoin”.

Right… he had forgotten about giving this crazy chick his phone number, or rather her forcing it into his phone, nonetheless he hesitantly answers, “Hello…?”

He glances at the clock in his room; it’s far too late for her to be calling. It’s three in the morning after all, but still he listens to her chatter on.

Sota’s heart skips a beat at the question Magane asks him; it’s definitely one of fear as he swallows and replies to her, “you want me to take you on a date…?”

The poor boy wasn’t sure what she thought a “date” was but she insisted on it, and that she was coming to his house in twenty minutes. “Wait, it’s… it’s kind of late—“

Dial tone.

Sota could only sigh as he stared at the contact icon of Magane in his phone.

So this was happening. Sota merely made his way to his closet as he exchanged and changed his clothes as he knew he was going to be dragged somewhere by the deranged girl.

Not moments later the door of his room swings open.

“Hi, hi, Sota!” she announces her arrival as she enters his personal space. Face far to close to his and she hums and makes dramatic gestures as she asks him where he’s taking her.

“I don’t…” he pauses and hesitates and she grabs his arm and drags him from the room. “Oh, oh I know, take me somewhere fun and then treat me to something, that’s what gentlemen do, so you should” or so she insists to him.

“R-right…” he says as he looks down at the ground before him – looking anywhere that isn’t at her. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t terrified of her but the girl continues to drag him by his arm, cheerily nonetheless.

Sota isn’t exactly sure where to take her… maybe to see some animals… a petting zoo? A zoo? He guesses that, that wouldn’t be much trouble. “You have a car—“

Without any hesitation she shoves him into the passenger seat. Who did she kill to get this? Where did she get this? He has so many unanswered questions, and most importantly is she fit to drive it? Sota buckles himself in as he worries about her ability to drive and somewhat fears for his life in the processes.

He listens to her chatter away as she turns up the radio insisting that this is her absolute favorite song, never having even heard it before but still she insists that it is.

He figures at this point there is no reasoning with this so he reluctantly goes with it.

He tells her where to go and she takes his directions and recklessly she drives through the streets, Sota grips his seat for dear life each time the car hits a bump or each time Magane narrowly misses hitting something – at this point he doesn’t know if it’s on purpose or to terrify him further. Luckily for Sota they reach the destination, but it’s dark and closed.

“You know we have to—we can’t—“ he insists but his words go unheard as she parks the car and drags the boy out along side her and she stands and points excitedly at the closed gate.

“There are probably cameras… we shouldn’t,” he insists but it falls on deaf ears.

Magane leaps over the gate with ease and messes with Sota, questioning him if he thinks it’s locked or unlocked. “Well, well, is it?”

“It’s locked…” he says as he goes to open it but moments after he’s said it, it budges with ease and swings right open. Magane adds in that unlocking a gate is a waste of her ability but the expression on Sota’s face is priceless and amusing.

The poor boy says nothing as he hesitantly follows her inside.

He loses sight of her temporarily but it isn’t long before she finds him and drags him off to see the cages. Most of the animals in the exhibits are asleep but this doesn’t stop her from looking at them and gawking with interest.

Sota feels like she’s dragged him all around, a good thirty minutes for sneaking around a zoo. His heart never steadies as he fears for his life in being caught or her doing something out of the ordinary because this – this is Magane and she’s unpredictable.

Thankfully she has her fill of the sights and tells him to take her somewhere, and he lets her drag him along once more back to the car as his nerves once again worry about her crashing or running someone over. “So? So? Where is it?”

He’s quiet and he’s never sure how to answer her, let alone talk to her, the girl just unnerves him. “I know this… place with good juice, you like that right?”

Sota vaguely recalls her making him buy her something from a vending machine, though he tries to forget because accompanied with that time is her trying to blackmail him along with petting him with her foot and him sitting at her feet in utter shock, he shakes it from his mind.

Magane claps her hands together as she stops the car; they’re near a vending machine. “But—“ he says but it goes unheard as he's forced to shove his money into the machine, out comes a can of juice. Magane quickly snipes it and pops it open as she drinks it.

Sota only watches before asking her with hesitation in his voice. “D-did you have fun then?”

“Oh no, I don’t like zoos.”

He feels at a loss for words. “Then why did—why did you have me take you to a zoo?”

The villainous girl before him goes on about how she doesn’t like zoos or cages.

“It’s boring if a dangerous creature is locked up, right?”

He feels his blood run cold. “What did you do?”

Magane waves her hand and laughs, “Sota, you’re smart, deduce it!”

“You—you released some animals didn’t you?” He should be shocked but he isn’t, only because of her character and how she is. “Snakes should be free don’t you think?”

“Just snakes?” Sota asks.

“Oh no, no, I released other things,” Magane drags on.

Sota watches as Magane finishes her juice and tosses it at Sota’s head, it bumps and collides with his forehead as it falls to the ground shortly after. He follows her back as she drives him and drops him back home, all the while wondering what she did.

She thanks him for the “date” and pushes him from her car, Sota just feels dazed by it all as he heads back inside his home, simply wanting to forget the events and crawl back into the comfort of his bed as he hears a growl echo through his room, he turns on the lights.

What stands before him is a lion as it sits there on his bed, eyes focused on Sota as it roars and he hears the wicked laughter of Magane as she speeds off in her car.

Sota backs out of his room as he calls up Meteora to deal with this whole situation.

Sota deduces that Magane still very much unnerves him.

The lion roars from within his room.

Not as much as the lion terrified him at the moment, though, if the boy had to choose between being locked in a room with a carnivorous lion, then he would choose the latter, the girl (reluctantly) since it’d be like being in a tank with a shark, he sighs and waits for Meteora to arrive to remove the lion from his room.

Meanwhile the cunning Magane downs a bottle of milk in her now lush home without a care in the world as she kicks back on her sofa in luxury.

This world was definitely _interesting._


End file.
